Au fil de l'eau
by prune.noire
Summary: Après la guerre, Charlie noie son deuil dans l'alcool et Hermione se perd entre la reconstruction de Poudlard et Ron. Bien qu'entourés du clan Weasley, ils se sentent seuls, ce qui finit par les rapprocher. En plus des Weasley, vous croiserez aussi Harry, et toute la joyeuse bande, (et je réécris tous les couples sans exception. Oui, j'aime faire la marieuse). A très vite !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone !_

 _Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic !_  
 _OUI, je sais, je n'ai pas updaté_ le temps s'égrène _depuis deux mois... La première moitié est déjà écrite, mais je bug complètement sur un paragraphe et ça me bloque pour la suite. BREF, promis, je vais faire un effort._  
 _Cette nouvelle fic est un charmione, Littlebroom m'a convaincue avec sa_ Dragonothérapie _(que je vous recommande chaudement !)._  
 _Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner ni ou ça va aller mais j'espère que vous aimerez !_ _  
 _Au fait, l'image traine depuis un moment sur mon pc, c'est une toute petite miniature -je me suis plantée au moment de l'enregistrement... et je n'arrive pas à retrouver l'artiste. Si quelqu'un sait, je suis preneuse !__  
 _Et comme d'habitude..._

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à l'incommensurable JK Rowling**

 **•••**

Les étrangers pensaient que les anglais avaient naturellement l'esprit rock. C'était stupide. Qu'est ce qui différenciait son pub de n'importe quel autre, par exemple à Paris ou à Sydney? Ok, ces satanés français en faisaient toujours trop, pour avoir "le carrelage au motif adéquat" ou la bonne nuance de "rosée peau de pèche" sur les murs. Mauvais exemple, les français. Quant aux australiens, s'ils n'avaient pas les manières empruntées des grenouilles, ils mettaient des couleurs vives partout (peut leur importait qu'elles soient assorties).  
Mais qu'est ce qui différenciait son pub de n'importe quel autre qui ne soit ni à Paris ni à Sydney ? Rien.

Le regard de Donald Chapman parcouru la salle. Il était encore tôt, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de sorciers attablés, l'œil plus ou moins morne au fond d'une choppe ou d'un verre de Pur feu. Au fond, la grande cheminée s'embrassa et un homme roux sorti des flammes vertes. Il se dirigea ers le bar  
\- Salut Don.  
\- Hello. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?  
\- Whisky please. Un double.

Tout en servant le nouvel arrivant, Donald continuait d'inspecter son pub. Les murs de briques rouges étaient recouverts de vinyles, qui se jouaient automatiquement avec un sort bien placé. Que des bons groupes moldus, du gros son. Le tenancier s'était fait plaisir la veille en accrochant Adore, le dernier album des Smashing Pumpkins tout juste sorti. Il l'avait écouté avec les clients, les avis étaient divisés. C'était beaucoup plus calme que les trois premiers, certains trouvaient ça carrément chiant. Don aimait bien. C'est vrai qu'il avait des gouts assez éclectiques... Tant que ça s'approchait de près ou de loin du rock, peu importe l'époque. Le reste, c'est pas vraiment de la musique.  
Trois lignes de feu longeaient le plafond et traversaient la pièce de part en part. Les flammes étaient inversées, elles descendaient vers le sol au lieu de s'élever, et léchaient parfois quelques cranes au passage. C'est l'ex-femme de Don qui avait inventé ce sort, et elle en avait profité pour rendre les flammes inoffensives -ça feraient mauvais genre si les clients prenaient feu par les cheveux. Pour compléter l'éclairage, Chapman avait disposés çà et là sur les tables des feux perpétuels enfermés dans des bocaux de verre.  
Bref, c'était un pub assez banal, en fin de compte. Et les étrangers se trompaient en disant que les anglais avaient naturellement l'esprit rock, l'esprit rock et l'esprit anglais, c'était la même chose. Quant à l'autre esprit anglais, celui des couleurs pastelles, des salons de thé et des chatons... eh bien, c'était la face caché, le côté obscur de la force.

\- T'as une sale tête Charlie.  
\- Je sais.  
Donald leva un sourcil. Depuis deux semaines, Charlie Weasley était là un jour sur deux, quand c'était pas davantage. Comme si il rattrapait son retard après 8 ans d'absence. Le bar avait ouvert peu après la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et avait eu beaucoup de succès. Le rock alternatif, c'était parfait pour cette jeunesse déniaisée par la guerre qui voulait quand même faire la fête. A l'époque, même les enfants de sang-purs venaient se changer les idées chez Don. Au début des années 90, toute cette génération de jeunes meurtrie par la guerre était entrée définitivement dans le monde du travail et le bar avait désempli. Charlie faisait partie de ceux qui avaient complétement disparu, à cette époque.

\- Crache le morceau, ça fait deux semaines que tu tires la tronche.  
\- Mon frère est mort, Don. Mon petit frère.  
Le roux fondit en larmes, Chapman haussa les épaules.  
\- Ah. Désolé mec.  
Le barman rempli le verre de son client, puis un second pour lui-même :  
\- Tiens. Buvons à sa santé.  
Les pleurs de Charlie tombaient dans le whisky. Lorsqu'il porta son verre à ses lèvres, un sanglot plus fort que les autres fit sursauter son bras et un filet d'alcool dégoulina sur son menton.

Trois heures après, Donald Chapman avait perdu le compte des verres qu'il avait servi à Charlie Weasley, comme chaque fois.  
\- Charlie, tu devrais rentrer.  
\- Mon petit frère est mort, mec.  
Les larmes, qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir se tarir, ruisselaient de nouveau sur ses joues.  
\- Je sais, Charlie, je sais. Tout le monde a perdu des gens dans cette guerre, Charlie.  
\- ET APRÈS ? beugla le roux. Comme c'est arrivé à tout le monde, faudrait que j'arrête de me lamenter ? C'est ça que tu dis, Don ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?  
\- Non, Char...  
\- T'es sur ? Parce qu'on dirait, hein, quand même ! Mesdames et messieurs, vous avez tous perdus quelqu'un à la guerre, c'est normal, n'en faisons pas tout une citrouille !  
Ce garçon allait le tuer. Voilà qu'il venait de mettre tous les clients mal à l'aise. Et ça arrivait au moins une fois par semaine. Il allait finir par lui refuser l'entrée.  
\- Calme-toi Charlie. J'ai pas dit ça. Simplement, ça fait un mois déjà que...  
Le magizoologiste était visiblement déchainé :  
\- C'est sûr, Don, ça fait déjà un mois qu'ils sont tous morts à la guerre...  
\- CHARLIE, STOP !  
Le roux s'effondra sur son siège et se tu.  
\- Désolé, Don.  
\- Tu devrais rentrer vieux. Tu vas faire du souci à ta mère.  
\- Ouais, t'as raison.

La tête basse, Charlie Weasley paya son u et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour regagner le terrier.

 **•••**

 _Et voilà ! Patience, Hermione et les autres apparaitront au prochain chapitre..._  
 _N'hésitez surtout pas) me donner votre avis ! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello !_  
 _Comme promis, voici la suite (sans trop tarder cette fois ci !)_

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling =)**

 **•••**

La main d'Hermione s'abattit précisément sur son réveil au moment où il commençait à sonner. La jeune fille cligna deux fois et s'assit sur le lit. Elle jeta un œil à Ginny, c'est à dire, à la forme sombre emmitouflée sous une couette de l'autre côté de la chambre, et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle respirait paisiblement. La plus jeune des Weasley avait pleuré plusieurs fois dans la nuit, comme tous les jours, et comme tous les jours, Hermione avait fait semblant de dormir. Lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur, elle se disait qu'elle respectait la pudeur de son amie. Lorsqu'elle était de mauvais poil, elle se trouvait ignoblement indifférente. D'un autre côté, tous les Weasley allaient mal depuis la mort de Fred, elle allait vite devenir folle si elle demandait à chacun des neufs, non, des huit, comment ça allait à chaque crise de larmes. A raison de trois par jour en moyenne, ça faisait 24 fois par jour. Encore que Georges était discret. Il essayait de faire des blagues (mais, sincèrement, on voyait qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme) et n'évoquait jamais la mort de Fred, a fortiori encore moins pour pleurer. D'ailleurs, il quittait la pièce à la moindre effusion, sous les protestations anxieuses de Molly.  
Dehors, le coq chanta. La lumière bleutée du matin filtrait à travers les planches disjointes des volets, et formait des striures sur le sol. La brune se décida enfin, le parquet craqua sous ses pas. Elle attrapa au passage ses vêtements, qu'elle avait préparés la veille, puis rejoignit la salle d'eau sans encombre, c'est à dire sans rencontrer personne.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 jours qu'Hermione évitait le plus possible les Weasley dans leur ensemble. La Bataille de Poudlard s'était achevée à l'aube du 2 mai. Toute la journée, encore sonnés par une nuit de combats, ils avaient charriés les morts et secouru les blessés. Le professeur McGonagall avait tenu le registre des décès, Madame Pomfresh avait réuni une équipe de survivants autour d'elle, et ils avaient administré les premiers soins. Les Médicomages, prévenus par Kingskley, étaient venus prendre le relais et emporter les blessés les plus graves en fin d'après-midi. Kingsley avait aussi invité la presse dans son intégralité, de la Gazette au Chicaneur en passant par Sorcière Hebdo, et ils étaient tous arrivés avant l'équipe médicale, d'ailleurs. Il les avait laissés prendre des photos, avait donné le décompte des morts. Puis, Harry, Ron et elle avait relaté succinctement leur quête des Horcruxes et leurs agissements lors de la Bataille. Harry avait tenu secrète l'existence des Reliques de la Mort. Il s'était d'ailleurs débarrassé de la baguette de sureau plus tard dans la journée.  
Il avait détesté cette espèce de conférence de presse. Il s'était efforcé de mettre tout le monde en avant, sauf lui-même, et avait davantage parlé des Aurors de Kingsley, de l'Ordre, et même de Neville, Ginny et l'A.D. que de lui-même. Heureusement, Ron avait été parfait : il était entré suffisamment dans les détails pour donner une idée claire et complète. La douleur l'avait empêché d'en faire trop (pas comme lors de l'épisode du Lac, pendant le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers... Mon dieu qu'elle l'avait haï, à l'époque).  
Puis, comme si cette longue journée à remuer les gravats et le sang leur avait permis de réaliser, ils avaient enfin compris qu'ils avaient gagné. Tous les vivants avaient bu plus que de raison, ce soir-là. Seamus avait allumé un grand feu sur le parvis de l'école, ils avaient chanté et dansé.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient émergés le lendemain, il était 16h.  
Kingsley avait rassemblé les Aurors, la liste morbide de Minerva en main, ils étaient allés annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux familles. Minerva quant à elle avait entreprit une autre liste : elle recensait la totalité des êtres du château. Des deux logisticiens de la mort, l'un était devenu Ministre de la Magie par Intérim, l'autre, Directrice de Poudlard. Ça n'était pas vraiment surprenant.  
Le Magenmagot affolé avait appelé Kingsley à la fonction suprême dès le troisième jour. La veille, ils avaient été débordés par les démonstrations de joie dans tout le pays. Il avait quitté Poudlard le jour même, formé un cabinet et relancé la chasse aux mangemorts en fuite.  
La nouvelle Directrice, quant à elle, avait organisé la reconstruction du Château. Les bénévoles pouvaient rester sur place, ils seraient nourris et logés, les autres étaient priés de rentrer chez eux. La direction des opérations était confiée au professeur Flitwick.  
Les Weasley étaient rentrés, Ron, Harry et Hermione avec eux. Et ils étaient revenus. Tous les trois, tous les jours, toute la semaine suivante, parce qu'on enterrait les morts. Harry voulait être à toutes les cérémonies, il se sentait responsables du décès de tous ces gens. Ron et elle avait suivi, comme toujours.  
A la fin de la semaine, Harry et elle avait décidé de participer au Chantier de Poudlard. Harry avait emménagé là-bas, il voulait être au plus près de ceux qui s'était battu, comme si il rachetait son absence d'un an. Quand à Hermione... Ron lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il la voulait à ses côtés elle était donc restée au Terrier. Et tous les jours depuis dix jours, elle partait à l'aube et ne rentrait qu'au crépuscule, pour fuir le chagrin des roux.

L'eau ruisselait dans ses cheveux, collait les mèches contre son front, sa nuque, ses joues. La bouche grande ouverte, elle buvait directement le jet de la douche, les yeux fermés d'extase. Rien n'existait d'autre que l'eau sur sa peau et le silence de la maison endormie. Son corps réchauffé par la douche brulante fumait et rougissait, elle réduisit la température. Le jet froid gifla sa peau et acheva de la réveiller. Elle s'ébroua, sorti, et tomba nez à nez avec Charlie Weasley.

 **•••**

 _Je vous torture, ils ne se sont toujours pas adressé la parole, mon dieu !_  
 _Haha, c'est pour très bientôt._  
 _Love_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et la suite messieurs dames !_  
 _(Je suis redoutablement efficace en ce moment, héhé. Hâte de lire vos avis, bien sûr =)_

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling !**

 **•••**

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se retourna et rentra illico dans la cabine de douche pour se cacher derrière le rideau. Le dos contre le carrelage froid, elle hochait machinalement la tête en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Que faisait Charlie Weasley dans la salle de bain ? Qu'avait-il bu exactement ? Qu'avait-il vu exactement ? Quel était son degré de conscience ? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas crié ? Quoique, la réponse à cette question-là était aussi simple que honteuse : manifestement, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, sa priorité était de garder les Weasley endormi pour ne pas avoir à le croiser le matin. Ce qui, si on considérait la présence d'un d'entre eux dans la salle de bain, était raté pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
La voix de Charlie lui parvint depuis l'autre côté du rideau de douche.  
\- Je me _lave_ , c'est ce qu'on fait dans une salle de bain. Et, à en juger l'odeur, je suppose que c'est également ce que tu es venu faire.  
Le visage de Charlie se colora sous l'insulte.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable, marmonna-t-il exactement de la même manière que Ron.  
\- Tu es entré dans la salle de bain pendant que je me lavais, et tu n'as pas eu la présence d'esprit de ressortir ! Excuse-moi si je suis légèrement agressive !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est pas grave, répondit le roux d'une voix douce. A ta place, moi aussi je serais énervé. Je comprends. En fait, c'est même moi qui te présente mes excuses.  
Est ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Manifestement, il n'était pas doué pour repérer le sarcasme. Ou il avait définitivement trop bu.  
\- Tu en as pour longtemps ? J'aimerais me décrasser un peu avant d'aller me coucher. Je ne veux pas te presser, hein.  
\- Non, j'ai presque fini.  
Cette conversation était surréaliste.  
\- Ah, super. Est-ce que je peux emprunter le dentifrice en attendant ? Je l'emporte dans la cuisine.  
\- Charlie. Emporte tout ce que tu veux mais _sors_. S'il te plait.  
\- Ça marche, super, merci !

Hermione attendit quelques instants avant de ressortir de la douche. Maintenant, elle avait froid. Elle se frictionna en maudissant Charlie Weasley, s'habilla en se morigénant, sa remarque sur l'odeur de l'alcool était complètement déplacée. Une gamine de 18 ans qui fait la morale à un type de 26 dont le petit frère vient de mourir. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle se promit de s'excuser proprement dès qu'elle descendrait.  
Cependant, Charlie n'était déjà plus dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle y entra. Il lui avait simplement laissé le dentifrice, rangé soigneusement le long de l'évier.

•••

La matinée se déroula semblable à toutes les autres. Les travaux n'avanceraient pas à proprement parler, la première tâche consistait à trier les débris et à la rassembler en tas, pièce après pièce. C'était long, c'était fastidieux, bref, c'était chiant. Heureusement, ils étaient nombreux, le professeur Flitwick avait bon espoir qu'ils commencent les réparations à proprement parler dès la semaine prochaine. Il projetait de séparer ses effectifs en équipes selon leurs capacités. Il faudrait évidement lancer un nombre conséquent de _Reparo_ , mais certaines taches demanderaient plus de précision. Chaque pierre devait être réenchantée afin d'assurer la protection du château, avant d'être remise en place. La totalité des armures devait être huilée, et de nombreuses pièces de métal étaient cabossées. On les entendait gémir dans d'affreux crissements suraigus. Certains tableaux devaient être restaurés également. La liste des dommages s'allongeait au fur et à mesure des jours, comme s'ils n'avaient toujours pas fini de prendre la mesure des dégâts.  
Plusieurs familles avaient planté leurs tentes dans le parc dévasté, les autres dormaient dans les dortoirs qui n'avaient pas été endommagés.  
Le Professeur Chourave avait constitué sa propre équipe pour s'occuper des plantes, qui ne pouvaient attendre sans mourir sur place. Quant à Hagrid, il semblait avoir mis en place une cellule d'aide psychologique et matérielle de crise, pour gérer le stress post traumatique des créatures de Poudlard. Hermione lui en était reconnaissante. A noter, personne n'avait eu d'idée semblable pour gérer le stress post-traumatique des humains - il y avait certains points sur lesquels les sorciers semblaient singulièrement en retard, face aux moldus.

Hermione retrouva Harry dans la Grande Salle, vers midi. Il était déjà attablé en compagnie de Luna, Dean et Ernie Macmillan. La conversation allait bon train, chacun donnant son pronostique quant au temps que prendraient les réparations et partageant ses souhaits quant à l'équipe dans laquelle ils aimeraient être affectés la semaine suivante. Hermione leur raconta sa mésaventure de la douche, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire.  
\- Quand même, tu as été vache avec lui, non ? hasarda Ernie.  
\- C'est vrai, surtout que c'est vraiment dur pour les Weasley en ce moment... ajouta Harry. Dean ne le laissa pas continuer :  
\- Dit le type qui n'a pas vu sa copine depuis 6 jours...  
Un ange passa. Harry n'avait rien à répondre, et le reproche, malgré le ton amical de Dean, avait une saveur particulière dans sa bouche. Ce fut Luna qui brisa le silence :  
\- La famille de Ron a une singulière manière de vivre leur deuil. Ils restent agglutinés entre eux dans l'obscurité comme une colonie de doxys.  
Hermione hocha la tête et se promit de présenter de vraies excuses à Charlie le soir même

•••

Elle rentra au Terrier après l'heure du souper. Elle approchait de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit la voix tonitruante de Georges :  
\- Tu vas pas remettre ça, Maman ! On sait qu'il est mort, c'est pas la peine d'y faire allusion toutes les 3 minutes !  
La voix suppliante de Molly pris le relais :  
\- Mais Georges trésor, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Comme si nous étions au complet et que tout allait bien ? Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de tabou dans cette famille. Pense à ta petite sœur...  
\- Ne me mêle pas à ça maman, s'il te plait.  
Arthur, dis quelque chose...

Hermione resta devant la porte sans savoir que faire. Elle recula d'un pas, indécise. Si elle entrait, ils se calmeraient probablement. D'un autre côté, la perspective de raconter sa journée devant une tablée de têtes d'enterrement Weasley ne la ravissait pas. Toute à ses pensées, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Charlie, assis sur le banc de pierre, sous la fenêtre.  
\- Tu devrais reculer davantage. Dans approximativement une minute, Georges sortira en trombe et ira chercher son balai dans la remise. Ron le suivra, uniquement pour échapper à Maman, qui déversera le reste de son discours à Ginny. Laquelle lancera une sortie bien acide avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Bill et Fleur et Papa et Maman se regarderont comme des hypogriffes puis Fleur se lèvera pour débarrasser la table et Maman fondra en larmes.  
\- Je... Tu...  
Hermione rougit, gênée autant par son discours que par le fait qu'il l'ait surprise écoutant en portes. Il haussa les épaules :  
\- Recule, je te dis.  
Elle obtempéra à temps, évitant de justesse une rencontre inopportune entre son nez et la porte que Georges venait d'ouvrir violemment. Les minutes suivantes se déroulèrent exactement selon les prévisions de Charlie. La sorcière regarda la scène avec effarement, ne sachant que faire. Un long silence remplaçait désormais les cris. De nouveau, la voix de Charlie s'éleva :  
\- Allez viens, on va faire un tour. Tu n'as pas à subir ça.

 **•••**

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !_  
 _Pour l'instant, cette fic s'écrit toute seule, c'est un vrai plaisir. Peut-être aussi parce que je me suis fixé comme objectif de ne faire que des chapitres d'environ mille mots, il y a moins de pression comme ça =)_ _  
 _Que pensez-vous des différentes réactions de Charlie ?_  
 _Hâte de lire vos avis, merci encore à celles et ceux qui m'ont donné le leur sur les chapitres précédents ! Ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir pour qui j'écris =)_  
 _Je pars en vacances une semaine, vous aurez la suite à partir du 24._  
 _Love__


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la suite =)_  
 _Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais en vacances (dans les Cévennes, c'était super beau...)_  
 _J'espère que tout le monde est prêt pour la rentrée, et merci encore à tous pour vos reviews =)_

 _Comme d'habitude..._  
 **Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

 **•••**

Le soleil était déjà couché, mais le jour était encore clair. Les collines lointaines semblaient nappées de brume. Un liseré orange soulignait l'horizon, sur lequel les arbres se découpaient tels des ombres alanguies. Des nuages bas et sombres s'effilochaient sur fond rose, comme s'ils étaient fatigués de veille diurne. Plus haut encore, le ciel était bleu, et terni déjà par l'heure grise qui précède la nuit.  
L'étroite route de goudron ne semblait pas avoir été entretenue depuis les années 70. Les talus autour d'eux respiraient de fraicheur, Hermione se surprit à trouver l'herbe appétissante. Elle décida aussitôt de demander un jour de congé, histoire de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil.  
Il faisait excessivement beau pour un mois de mai. Même à cette heure tardive, l'air était doux, on pouvait aisément se balader avec un simple blouson et une écharpe. Quoiqu'il était tout de même préférable d'avoir des poches, à défaut de gants, et, évidemment, un bon pull.

Charlie s'engagea d'un bon pas sur un sentier boueux, entre deux champs. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé un mot depuis cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le Terrier, si ce n'est l'incantation nécessaire pour allumer la pointe de leur baguette respective. L'ombre et la nuit bordaient maintenant la campagne du Devon.  
\- Charlie ? Ou est ce qu'on va ?  
\- Dans un coin que j'aime bien et que je voudrais te montrer.

Réponse laconique. Charlie n'était surement pas le plus loquace des Weasley. En un sens, Ron lui ressemblait. Rien à voir avec les jumeaux, enfin, Georges maintenant, ou Ginny et Bill. Eux semblaient toujours avoir une anecdote à raconter, une remarque en réserve... Même Percy, dont la conversation était aussi passionnante que celle d'un veracrasse mort, était capable de vous tenir le crachoir pendant un bon quart d'heure. Il faut dire que Molly et Arthur étaient eux tous les deux de grands sociables. Seul Ron et Charlie sortaient du lot. Enfin, si Georges ne changeait pas. Après tout, c'était difficile de savoir à quoi s'en tenir maintenant, même pour les autres.  
La jeune fille détaillait le rouquin qui marchait devant elle. Il était plus petit que Ron, plus large aussi. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts.  
Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé avant -si tant est qu'elle soit davantage en train de parler maintenant. Les rares fois où elle l'avait entre aperçu, il embrassait ses frères avec émotion, parlait de son travail en Roumanie et se coulait discrètement dans le rythme familial retrouvé. Il s'était toujours montré cordial avec Harry et elle. Disons seulement que le simple speech de tout à l'heure était probablement aussi long que l'ensemble bout-à-bout des mots qu'il lui avait adressé depuis sept années qu'elle fréquentait les Weasley.

\- Attention, on rentre dans le sous-bois, le sol est plus accidenté. Et ça glisse à cause de l'averse de tout à l'heure.  
La sorcière reporta son attention sur ses pieds, crapahutant derrière le roux dans la boue et les racines. Ça lui rappelait leur chasse aux Horcruxes, période camping. Elle s'arrêta devant un ruisseau, leva les yeux vers son guide qui lui offrait son aide pour traverser. Une moue septique anima son visage face à la large paume calleuse qu'il lui tendait. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait parcouru la moitié de l'Angleterre, hein. Sans en avoir besoin et sans savoir pourquoi, elle attrapa tout de même la main de Charlie Weasley.  
Sa peau était chaude et sa poigne ferme. Un frisson la parcourut sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Elle piqua un fard, baissa la tête mais ne retira pas sa main après avoir atteint l'autre rive, et il ne la lâcha pas non plus.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent. La nuit tombée, les étoiles se cachaient derrière le feuillage des arbres.

Charlie s'éloigna de quelques pas et murmura :  
\- _Mobili flamae_.  
Hermione vit de petites flammes se détacher de la baguette du sorcier, s'enrouler sur elles-mêmes et s'envoler aux alentours Lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment nombreuses, la jeune fille découvrit que le sol autour d'eux était recouvert de fleurs, probablement mauves.  
\- Waaah... C'est magique.  
Elle se pencha pour examiner les plantes de plus près. Les tiges souples ployaient sous le poids de plusieurs corolles bleues.  
\- Ce sont des jacinthes sauvages, non ?  
\- Exact. Autrement appelées...  
\- Hyacinthoides non-scripta ? Pour leur nom scientifique en tout cas. Sinon... Muguet bleu, et, je crois que j'en oublie un... Scille perchée, non... penchée ?  
\- Exact, sourit le jeune homme amusé.  
En face de lui, Hermione fronçait les sourcils.  
\- Elle rentre dans la composition de l'Amortensia c'est ça ?  
\- Et de plusieurs potions...  
\- Médicinales. A moins qu'il y ait de la plume de Jobarbille. Elles annulent mutuellement leurs effets, sauf dans un très petit nombre de potions. Il faut alors les doser minutieusement car le moindre faux pas modifie l'action du filtre sans en changer l'aspect.  
\- Je suis impressionné. Ou as-tu appris tout ça ?  
\- Je ne sais plus vraiment, je l'ai lu quelque part.

Hermione se releva et laissa ses yeux se perdre sans la mer de jacinthes à ses pieds.  
\- C'est vraiment beau Charlie, merci de m'avoir emmené ici.  
\- Le jour c'est bien plus impressionnant. Et encore, là c'est la fin de la période de floraison, il y en avait deux fois plus au début du mois.  
\- Tu viens souvent ici ?  
\- Plus depuis que je vis dans un autre pays.  
Ok, c'était une question stupide. Hermione s'empourpra à l'écoute de la réponse, et nota une pointe de malice dans la voix de Charlie. Le sorcier reprit :  
\- Je venais souvent lorsque j'étais plus jeune. C'était un peu mon havre de paix lorsque j'avais besoin de m'échapper un peu de euh... l'activité du Terrier. Ne leur dis pas, hein ?  
Il cligna de l'œil avant de désigner un arbre au tronc noueux à quelques mètres d'eux.  
\- C'est même ici que j'ai enterré mon crapaud, Ptahotem.  
\- Tu avais un crapaud ? Et il avait un nom égyptien ?  
\- Oh, mais quelle culture générale mademoiselle Granger ! 10 points pour Gryffondor !  
Hermione plissa les yeux, chercha à déceler la trace d'une moquerie dans la voix de son interlocuteur, qui continuait tranquillement :  
\- C'était en plein dans la période égyptienne de Bill. C'était mon grand frère, donc je trouvais forcément tout ce qu'il aimait formidable.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu étais si influençable ?  
La jeune fille souriait tandis que Charlie riait franchement. Elle était plus à l'aise depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et le grand frère de Ron se montrait vraiment adorable avec elle. Elle se souvint soudain de la manière dont elle lui avait parlé plus tôt dans la journée.  
\- Je voulais te dire... Je suis désolée pour ce matin, je n'ai pas été très agréable avec toi.

Il sembla soudain terriblement gêné. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et gratta l'arrière de son crâne, baissa les yeux vers le sol, jeta un coup d'œil à droite, à gauche et de nouveau vers le bas.  
\- C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise et de t'avoir dérangé. Et je suis aussi désolé des scènes que tu subis ici, y compris celle que je t'ai infligée ce matin.  
Le ton catégorique de la phrase n'admettait pas de réplique. De toute façon, que répondre ? Les Weasley étaient véritablement épuisants de tristesse, et les ivresses et gueules de bois de Charlie ne faisaient pas exception. Manifestement, il le savait, et elle ne voulait pas le prendre pour un troll en lui assurant l'inverse.  
La légèreté de leur balade semblait soudain évaporée. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque son compagnon repris la parole :  
\- Il commence à faire frais, mieux vaudrait rentrer. Ce serait dommage de tomber malade si près de l'été.

 **•••**

 _Alors, alors, alors, ce tête à tête, ça vous a plu ?_  
 _Hâte d'avoir vos avis =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde !_  
 _Désolée pour ce loooong moment sans poster, j'ai un mémoire à écrire cette année et ça me prend beaucoup de temps (et beaucoup la tête aussi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire)._  
 _Voici la suite, avec amour et des bisous_  
 _Pruny_

 **Disclaimer : As usual, l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de la mirifique JK Rowling.**  
 **(Est-ce que vous savez qu'elle a choisi JK. Rowling plutôt que son prénom comme nom d'auteur parce que l'éditeur pensaient qu'on ne pourrait pas vendre son bouquin a des garçons si l'auteur était une femme ? Sérieusement ? Sexism is everywhere)**

 **•••**

Cette fois ci, aucune intervention intempestive n'avait animé la douche matinale d'Hermione Granger. La jeune fille descendait les escaliers de bois usé du terrier, veillant à n'en faire craquer aucune marche. Elle bloquait sa respiration entre chaque pas, l'oreille tendue, et tenait ses baskets par les lacets. Sa crinière, enveloppée d'une vielle serviette rose et défraichie. Elle sourit en entendant Parvati rouspéter dans sa tête "Hermione, ce turban humide, c'est mauvais pour tes cheveux ! Tu leurs fais du mal, tu m'entends ? Tu m'étonnes qu'après tu ne puisses plus rien en faire... Le sort de séchage, c'est la base du brushing réussi. Est-ce que la meilleure-élève-de-sa-promotion-et-de-toutes-les-promotions-que-Poudlard-a-jamais-diplômées peut enfin arrêter de mépriser les sorts de soin les plus basiques ?"  
Distraite par ses souvenirs, Hermione fit craquer la marche suivante. Elle se crispa, il lui sembla entendre un grognement. Au bout de quelques seconde, elle reprit sa descente précautionneuse, le bruit de la pluie au carreau masquait probablement les soupirs de l'escalier.  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un thé noir. Le programme de la journée était chargé, elle était détachée des groupes de rangements pour suivre une formation éclair afin d'intégrer l'équipe de réenchantement des pierres. Le professeur Flitwick avait lui-même choisi les participants. Il leur avait révélé à cette occasion que la plupart des secrets de protection du château étaient transmis à chaque nouveau professeur de sortilèges depuis Rowena Serdaigle _herself_.  
Harry était lui aussi recruté pour les sorts de protection du château, mais dans la branche _Défens contre les Forces du Mal_ , il n'interviendra que lorsque les murs seront déjà reconstruits.

Ses mains froides serrées autour de son bol fumant, Hermione sorti de la cuisine pour voir le soleil grâce aux larges fenêtres du le salon-salle à manger. La pièce plongée dans la pénombre semblait habitée par d'étranges créatures immobiles. Les piles de livres et les amas de vêtements ajoutaient d'extraordinaires excroissances aux silhouettes de chaque meuble. Un grognement peu amène fit sursauter Hermione, qui renversa la moitié de son thé brulant sur son T-shirt bleu et lâcha son bol, lequel se fracassa immanquablement sur le plancher.  
\- Aiie-putain-c'est-chauuuud !  
Elle cria, la tête ébouriffée d'un Weasley émergea au-dessus du canapé.  
La jeune fille éloigna rapidement le tissu de sa peau et serra les dents. Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança immédiatement un sort de séchage sur elle-même et sur le parquet, puis secoua sa main brulée et souffla dessus.  
\- Tu te lèves trop tôt, c'est pour ça. T'as encore la tête dans le cul.  
Hermione leva les yeux vers l'importun.  
\- Et toi, tu te couches trop tard et trop ivre. _Reparo_ , ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pincé en direction du bol.  
Charlie haussa les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescente revenait vers le canapé en portant deux bols de thé. Elle les posa sur la table basse devant eux et s'assit près du roux.  
\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé, débuta-t-elle maladroitement en posant un bol devant lui.  
\- C'est rien. C'est même plutôt une bonne chose. Je vais rejoindre mon lit et sa évitera que ma mère me trouve là quand elle descendra.  
\- Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi.  
\- Ma mère s'inquiète pour tout. Ça lui permet de penser à autre chose.  
Aucun des deux ne sut vraiment quoi ajouté. Hermione s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue. C'était plus fort qu'elle, lorsqu'elle se sentait prise à défaut, ou simplement agressée en général, il fallait qu'elle tance vertement son interlocuteur. Pour le faire taire. Pour clore e débat.  
\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.  
Ça le rendait malade. Ce n'était pas de lui qu'il fallait se soucier. Lui il était le deuxième, un des ainés, il devait être fort. Protéger les autres.  
\- C'est pour Georges qu'il faut s'inquiéter.  
\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.  
\- Hermione, t'as l'âge d'être ma sœur et t'était même pas entrée à Poudlard quand j'en suis sorti. Le prends pas mal, mais j'ai pas besoin qu'une gamine s'occupe de moi.  
\- Est-ce-que ce soir tu vas t'excuser d'avoir dit ça et m'emmener voir un endroit magnifique pour que je te regarde avec de grands yeux de petite fille émerveillée et que je te remette sur le piédestal du grand et admirable Charlie Weasley ?  
Elle marquait un point. Il but une gorgé de thé.  
\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais c'est quand même pas ton problème.  
\- C'est mon problème à partir du moment où je te vois dans cet état.  
Le ton ne montait pas. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils discutaient tranquillement du lever de soleil sous leurs yeux. Le roux imagina un instant à quoi il devait ressembler. Barbe mal rasé, yeux cernés et injectés de sang, élocution pâteuse et haleine d'hypogriffe. Odeur d'alcool exhalée par chaque pore de sa peau.  
\- Occupe-toi de toi, un peu.  
\- Je m'occupe de moi. Je participe à la reconstruction de l'école, je fais des choses pour me distraire de la tristesse et pour sentir utile.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? T'es comme ma mère, alors. Le deuil des autres vous distrait du votre.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon frère qui est mort, Charlie.  
Le roux eu un hoquet et balbutia :  
\- Mon petit frère... mon tout petit frère...  
Puis il fondit en larmes.  
La tête caché entre ses larges mains cornées, le dos secoués par de soudains soubresauts, il pleurait et hoquetait maintenant de tout son corps. Hermione tapotait doucement ses épaules, sans toutefois s'approcher davantage de lui. Il était trop sale pour qu'elle réussisse à passer outre et le prendre dans ses bras. C'était mieux que rien, et, réalisa-t-elle soudain, c'était mieux que ce qu'elle faisait pour Ron. Son _petit-ami_.  
Après une dizaine de minutes, les sanglots s'espacèrent et Charlie fut bientôt tout à fait silencieux et tout à fait immobile.  
\- Je dois partir, je suis déjà en retard pour le boulot.  
Sa voix était étrangement nouée. Elle reprit :  
\- On reparlera de ça ce soir si tu veux. Ou on ira faire une ballade et on ne parlera pas du tout. Si tu veux.  
Elle se leva, embrassa les cheveux gras de Charlie et conclu :  
\- Je te laisse ranger les bols.

Il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer. A travers les carreaux, il observa la silhouette de l'adolescente s'éloigner de la maison, puis transplaner et disparaitre.

 **•••**

 _Et voilà mes amours !_  
 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_  
 _Je vous embrasse,_  
 _Pruny._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello les amours !_  
 _Désolée pour cette loooooooongue absence, mon ordi m'a lâchement abandonné en novembre, je viens seulement d'en acheter un autre (ça coute cher ces trucs). Je pouvais pas trop écrire à l'école ou sur mon téléphone._  
 _J'espère que vous serez content-e-s d'avoir la suite malgré tout._  
 _Love_

 **•••**

La bruine matinale avait laissée place à un temps radieux. Le soleil déversait des flots de lumière jaune par les fenêtres ouvertes de la grande salle, desquelles parvenait aussi quelques pépiements d'oiseaux. Les bénévoles étaient attablés en petits groupes disséminés le long des tables. La plupart des sorciers présents avaient abandonné la robe traditionnelle pour quelque chose de plus léger et plus pratique, et portaient des T-shirts moldus. Les plus conservateurs étaient en bras de chemise. L'ambiance était plus gaie qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si l'été qui s'annonçait enfin dehors avait allégé les esprits. L'avancée des travaux occupait la plupart des conversations.  
Hermione avait intégré l'équipe chargé de graver des runes de protection sur les pierres du château, avant qu'elles ne soient réintégrées dans les murs. Le professeur Babbling dirigeait ce travail, et avait séparé son équipe en plusieurs groupes plus réduits, répartis dans différentes ailes. Hermione avait retrouvé Anthony Goldstein, un serdaigle qui avait fait partie de l'AD et dont la paupière droite tressautait régulièrement depuis la bataille de Poudlard, Susan Bones, autre ex-membre de l'AD qui se cachait dans les toilettes pour pleurer à chaque pause, Sally-Ann Perk, une poufsouffle qui boitait (autre séquelle de la bataille) et Théodore Nott, un serpentard indépendant qui ressemblait à un lapin et se faisait aussi discret que possible. Marcus Belby et Peneloppe Deauclair, deux serdaigles plus âgés étaient également de la partie, ainsi que Paul Macby, un vieux sorcier écossais qui marmonnait dans sa barbe, John et Rose Morcott, un couple de trentenaires excessivement énamouré et Janet Killigrew, une sorcière replète qui sortait des photos de ses petits enfants sous n'importe quel prétexte. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde évitait les sujets qui fâchent et se concentrait sur son travail, donc Hermione était plutôt satisfaite de cette répartition. Elle était cependant soulagée de retrouver ses amis pour déjeuner et décompresser.

Harry était installé à la table des serdaigles, Luna assise à sa gauche. Ernie, Neville et Dean se tenaient en face d'eux. Hermione contourna la table pour se laisser tomber à côté de Luna, qui lui demanda gentiment comment s'était déroulée sa matinée.  
\- Normalement. Marcus Belby a lancé un _accio_ sur une pierre qu'il avait la flemme d'aller chercher. La pierre a heurté Rose, donc John lui a roulé une pelle pour la réconforter. Janet a trouvé ça terriblement romantique, elle leur a demandé si ils comptaient avoir des enfants et a sorti ses photos de famille, donc Susan est partie pleurer et tout le monde est retourné au travail. Et vous ?  
\- Griselda Marchebanks est précise, malgré son grand âge. Le problème c'est qu'elle vient me raconter des anecdotes sur Voldemort toutes les dix minutes. Elle doit croire que je n'en ai pas encore assez entendu parlé, grinça Harry.  
\- Ou qu'il te manque, s'esclaffa Dean avant d'attirer le saladier pour se resservir en salade de pommes de terre. T'en veux Hermione ?  
\- Oui s'il te plaît, répondit-elle en lui tendant son assiette. Toi, ta matinée ?  
\- Tranquille. Je huile les armures avec Rusard.  
\- Je croyais que tu faisais parti de la même team qu'Harry ?  
\- Nop, je suis avec Luna. J'ai demandé à changer. Quand on aura fini avec les armures, on restaurera les tableaux. J'aime bien les arts plastiques.  
\- Vous vous entendez bien touts les deux... Ernie laissa traîner sa phrase comme son sourire en coin. Harry fit un faux mouvement et lâcha sa fourchette, qui tinta contre l'assiette. Luna quant-à-elle, hocha simplement la tête :  
\- Oui. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble chez les Malefoy. Tu me passes le sel s'il te plaît Harry ?  
Harry se racla la gorge avant de s'exécuter. Un ange passa. Ernie toussota et demanda à la cantonade :  
\- Comment vont les Weasley ?  
\- Comme d'habitude. Arthur a repris le travail il y a deux jours. Et Georges parle de rouvrir la boutique.  
La voix d'Hermione était sèche.  
\- Et... Ron et Ginny ? Hasarda Dean. Cette fois ci, la voix d'Hermione se fit plus aiguë et elle parla très vite.  
\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement. Ils sont un peu agressif.  
\- Et celui que tu aimes bien ? demanda Luna. Charlie ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vu Charlie depuis vendredi dernier. Il n'était pas la ce week-end. Et nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien.

•••

La conversation du déjeuner trotta dans la tête d'Hermione tout l'après midi sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important lui avait échappé, sans réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle cherchait encore lorsqu'elle transplanna au Terrier. Elle traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée et poussa la barrière de bois pour entrer dans la cour. Ron l'attendait sur le banc où Charlie se trouvait une semaine plus tôt. Il se leva pour la rejoindre, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs corps se touchèrent. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la brune.  
\- Hello.  
\- Salut Ron. Je pensais que tu dormirais déjà.  
\- Je t'ai attendue. On ne s'est pas vraiment vu ces temps ci.  
\- C'est vrai.

Ron avait l'air anxieux. Il se balançait d''un pied sur l'autre en regardant le sol.  
\- Est ce que... tu m'évites ?  
\- Non non non non non, bien sur que non ! Il y a beaucoup de travail au château. Vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Et... tu ne voudrais pas arrêter un peu ? Faire une pause de quelques jours ? Une semaine ?  
\- Ce n'est pas du tout possible, je ne peux pas lâcher mon équipe ! Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à savoir utiliser des runes, et si on prend du retard tout le monde en pâtira.  
\- Même un ou deux jour ? Georges m'a proposé de travailler un peu avec lui pour la réouverture. Je vais être moins disponible, et déjà que tu l'es pas beaucoup...  
\- Désolée Ron, mais vraiment...  
\- On pourrait en profiter pour aller chercher tes parents ensemble, non ? Malgré ses efforts pour paraître enjoué, la voix de Ron se faisait presque suppliante.  
Hermione avala sa salive.  
\- Je... Ne mêle pas mes parents à ça s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas prête à aller les chercher. J'ai encore toutes les images dans la tête et...  
Ses mains tremblaient mais elle se força a continuer :  
\- ... et j'ai encore besoin d'être avec les autres, d'être avec des gens qui comprennent, et je ne pourrai pas partager ça avec me parents.  
Ron baissa la tête et serra les dents.  
\- Écoute Ron, ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, ce n'est pas le moment, c'est tout, c'est...  
\- C'est Harry, c'est ça ? Il n'est pas venu au terrier depuis un moment. Ni pour me voir, ni pour Ginny. Et toi tu n'es jamais là. Il y a un truc entre Harry et toi ?  
Ses joues étaient presque aussi rouges que ces cheveux.  
\- Ron, ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu inventes encore ? Harry et moi nous sommes comme frère et sœur, combien de fois faut-il qu'on te le dise ?  
\- Ah ouais ? Et nous deux, on est quoi ? On ressemble pas vraiment à un couple, tu sais ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es jamais là ?  
\- Écoute, je vais faire un effort pour rentrer plus tôt d'accord ? Ne t'énerve pas.  
\- Un effort ? Ça te coûte, pas vrai ? persifla Ron, et bien sur, il avait raison. Une vague de culpabilité assaillit Hermione et elle embrassa son petit ami.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, d'accord ? Rentrons maintenant.  
Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte du Terrier. En levant les yeux vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle croisa le regard de Charlie derrière une fenêtre et détourna aussitôt son regard.

 **•••**

 _Ok, ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux de la fic et on ne voit pas vraiment Charlie dedans... Mais il y a des éléments importants pour la suite de l'histoire... Qui sait ce qui a échappé à Hermione ?_  
 _Love et à très vite cette fois ci,_  
 _Pruny_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again =)_  
 _Pour satisfaire vos appétits après de long mois d'absence, voici directement la suite !_  
 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)_

 **•••**

Hermione se réveilla avant l'aube, comme à son habitude. Elle déplaça précautionneusement le bras de Ron qui pendait lourdement sur sa taille et s'échappa hors du lit. Elle avait promis de rentrer plus tôt, pas de partir plus tard. La nuit avait été odieuse. Ron, abandonné au bonheur de leurs retrouvailles, n'avait pas supposé un instant qu'elle souhaitait être tranquille. Il lui avait méticuleusement roulé de grosses pelles avant de lui peloter les seins. Elle lui avait caressé le dos en feignant l'enthousiasme pour ne pas le froisser, puis avait fait semblant de s'endormir avant que les choses aillent plus loin. Au réveil, un gout amer lui restait sur la langue, et elle aurait aimé en parler à Ginny.

Les lampes étaient allumées dans la cuisine. Hermione croisa les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Molly ou Ron avant de pousser la porte entrebâillée. Elle vit d'abord Georges, assis en bout de table, puis Charlie qui leur tournait le dos et s'activait au dessus de l'évier. Il se retourna et lui sourit.  
\- Salut Hermione. Tu te lèves toujours aussi tôt. Du thé ?  
\- Oui s'il te plait. Salut Georges. Vous n'avez pas dormi ?  
\- Insomnie, marmonna Georges avant de piquer du nez dans son thé. Charlie déposa deux autres tasses sur la table et s'assit. Hermione attrapa la sienne et s'adossa au plan de travail.  
-Attention, c'est chaud.

La cuisine est silencieuse, seulement troublée par le bruit des tasses reposées sur leur soucoupe à intervalles irréguliers, les lampées de thé et le vent au carreau. Dehors, les arbres ployaient lentement et la brume grise glissait mollement sur l'herbe verte. La lumière pale du matin contrastait avec les feux oranges des lampes. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment pesante, mais Hermione aurait tout aussi bien pu être sur une aire d'autoroute fatiguée, avec des inconnus.  
\- Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? demanda Georges entre deux gorgées. Hermione s'empressa de répondre :  
\- Bien, bien. Ça avance, alors tout le monde est motivé. Il fait beau. Dean m'a dit qu'Hannah voulait organiser un barbecue pour fêter ça.  
\- La fille de Poufsouffle dans la même année que vous ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était à Poudlard aussi.  
\- Elle vient seulement l'après midi. La plupart des Poufsouffle sont là. Tu pourrais venir aussi.  
\- Non, j'ai décidé de rouvrir la boutique et il faut refaire les stocks d'abord. Mais je passerais peut être au barbecue.  
\- Tu vas retourner vivre dans l'appartement au dessus du magazin ?  
\- Pas tout de suite, mais dès que les stocks seront prêts, oui.  
\- Je vais y aller en même temps que lui, intervint Charlie. Jusque Septembre, ensuite je retournerais en Roumanie.  
La brune eu l'impression que son estomac s'alourdissait soudainement.  
\- Oh, tu quittes le Terrier... Tu vas travailler avec Georges ? Je croyais que c'était Ron qui...  
\- Ron va travailler avec moi mais je ne veux pas vivre avec lui. C'est trop pesant. Il est toujours en colère, et il me colle. Je n'ai pas envie de ça.  
Le visage de Georges était dur, et son ton cassant. C'était bizarre de le voir si différent. Hermione masqua sa gène en s'adressant à Charlie :  
\- Et quand allez vous déménager ?  
\- D'ici une semaine, maximum dix jours.  
\- C'est.. vraiment très bientôt.  
\- La vie continue ! lança Georges avec une ironie douce amère. Sur ce messieurs dames, je vais essayer de me rendormir. A plus tard.  
Il s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, qui s'allégea lorsqu'il accéda à l'escalier.  
\- Il a l'air... Il a l'air mieux non ? tenta timidement Hermione.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Je crois qu'il en a marre de cette maison et marre de ne rien faire, et c'est plutôt une bonne chose, même si le chemin est encore long.  
\- Et toi ? risqua la jeune fille.  
\- Le week-end m'a fait du bien. Je suis aller voir une vieille amie en Irlande.  
\- Je vois. Et bien, je crois qu'il va être l'heure pour moi d'y aller.  
La jeune fille posa sa tasse avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage. Ses gestes étaient nerveux, elle devait probablement avoir l'air contrariée. Elle l'était.  
\- Hermione ?  
Elle sursauta. Charlie s'était levé à son tour et s'était approché. Il se grattait la tête en regardant à droite et à gauche. Il semblait gêné, c''était exactement comme lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée voir les fleurs. C'était mignon.  
\- Écoute... Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé en plan la dernière fois. J'avais besoin de souffler.  
\- C'est bon. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explications. Ce n'est pas comme si on était proches ou quoique ce soit.  
\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi, vraiment. Je voulais te le dire, c'est pour ça que je me suis levé tôt.  
\- Tu t'es levé exprès ? Je croyais que tu rentrais juste après avoir passé la nuit dehors.  
\- Non, je suis allée chez Moira pour faire une pause avec ça et souffler un peu.  
\- Tant mieux. Je suis contente pour toi.  
\- J'ai pris du recul. Je veux être avec ma famille mais rester au Terrier c'est trop fatigant. J'ai l'impression de marcher dans un nid d'hypogriffes. C'est pour ça que je vais avec Georges. Et c'est parce que tu m'as secoué que j'ai ouvert les yeux, donc merci. Ron a de la chance de t'avoir.  
Hermione rougit. Ron n'avait pas tant de chance que ça, mais le compliment lui plaisait tout de même.  
\- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Peut être qu'on se verra ce soir ?  
Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour quitter la pièce.

 **•••**

 _Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de la réapparition de Charlie ? Les choses s'accélèrent, non ?_


End file.
